cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Infernia
Overview Infernia is a NPC ally who is found during the mission Save captured psychics from Lady Grey (CoH and CoV, levels 45 - 50). She is one of the survivors of the legendary Omega Team. She will have been captured by the Rikti and in need of a rescue when you find her first, and must be freed so she can help you. Once free, she will follow you and will attack any Rikti in her aggro range. She must be escorted to the mission exit, though does not need to survive, as the mission will not fail if she falls. Once she is free, an ambush consisting of two waves of Rikti will attack her. During the mission, Infernia had the hit points of a Boss of the level of the mission. Her powers are very damaging once she gets in melee range. Her survival is not paramount to the mission's success, though this may require further testing with different parameters. Some advice would be to not bring her or her sister Glacia to fight Dra'Gon, who has some nasty Area of Effect attacks. Although it is unlikely none of the sisters will be able to gain enough aggro for him to kill them directly, the area attacks can still kill them accidentally. As a final note, you need to free Infernia so Glacia and her captors spawn. Once Glacia is free, Dra'Gon himself will spawn. Dialogue During the mission she will talk to no end once you free her: WARNING: She will NOT move until she has finishing saying everything... and that's a lot. It is very likely the first wave of ambushers will reach her before she has finished, so be careful not to leave her behind! :Freed: I'm Infernia. I'm with the Omega Team. Glacia, my sister, is here, too. We snuck in with a supply shipment, but I didn't think it was taking us home. There's a lot I need to tell your commanders. Is Lady Grey still in command? Or Statesman? Or Blue Steel? Nothing could have killed that guy. I know we have a mission, but I've got so many questions! Like, did anyone ever figure out what was up with the Clockwork King? Or what about all that build-up on Striga Island? Oooh, I wonder if my apartment in Overbrook's still there? It probably got rented, but I'm sure dad kept the family place in Downtown Astoria. Hey, did Manticore and Sister Psyche ever get together? I always wondered about that. Aw, now I can't stop thinking about eating an Up-and-Away Burger! Most Rikti food tastes like algae unless you can get its psychic 'flavor transmission'. '' ''This one time, Glacia and I found a wild apple tree while we were escaping a patrol. It was like heaven! All these years. I can't believe I'm back home. :If lost: Years on the Rikti Homeworld and I can still get lost in a base! Arrgh! :If recaptured: I'm not getting recaptured now! THIS girl's going to margarita night in El Super Mexicano! :If refound: Good one! Steaks are on me at In Front! :At the mission exit: Thanks for the escort! :Ambush: Random Rikti: Destroy: Omega Terrorist! Information Infernia and her twin sister Glacia spent years battling each other before the Rikti attacked. United for the first time, they fought side-by-side and voluntereed for the Omega team together. Like all members of the Omega team, their fate had been a mystery until now. Now they've returned to Earth, and they have some important news to tell. Powers During the mission, she will use Fiery Melee powers: Powers Category:NPC Allies